Gods on vacation
by Miriam Mrirund
Summary: Gods on vacation! And somebody has to take care of Heaven. And the on is... Aziraphale!
1. Holy shit!

Gods on vacation! The Metatron and the most important persons in Heaven are with him. And somebody has to take care of Heaven. And the on is . . Aziraphale!

Anything could happen, especially when Crowley is there to help him . . I've only one word to describe all the things that will happen: Disaster!

Chapter 1

"I'm going to do what?!"

Aziraphale was staring at the blue pillar of light. Every time somebody upstairs wanted to speak to him they did it trough that irritating blue pillar. But Aziraphale had never spoken to God that way before. And God had never asked him to do something like this before. Usually they only told him to do this or that and nothing more. He wasn't such an important angel – why did God ask him, Aziraphale, to take care of Heaven while he was on vacation?

"_You don't have to scream, you know"_, the pillar told him.

"And if I want to do that then?" Aziraphale asked in a little lower ton.

"_It won't change anything, the decision is already made."_

"I think you forgot to ask me", the angel muttered.

"_Maybe we did, but right now I think it's a good idée for you to pack your bags and get up here as soon as possible."_

"I have to tell Crowley were I'm going."

"_Bring him with you."_

Aziraphales eyes widened in shock.

"Bring a demon to Heaven?"

"_Why not, he could help you."_

"..."

"_Hurry up, go find the demon and get here as soon as possible!"_

The angel nodded weakly, still in total shock. With a flash the blue pillar disappeared and he was alone in his bedroom again. Aziraphale sunk down on his bed, mumbling to himself. He didn't know how long he was sitting there before he picked the phone up and called Crowley.

"_Crowley."_

"It's me, Aziraphale."

"_Hi! What's the matter, you sound strange?"_

"You and I are going to Heaven."

"_Sorry, I thing it most be something wrong with the line. You didn't say that we where going to Heaven, did you?"_

"I did. I'm going to jump in for God while he's on vacation."

"_You're going to do what?!"_

"Don't scream."

"_Sorry. You're joking whit me, right?"_

"No."

"_Holy shit!"_

"You could say that, yes."

"_Stay there, I'll be right over!"_

A click was heard and then a sharp ton. Aziraphale put the phone back in place and got to his feet. He looked around in the room. Everything looked precisely the same. Pack your bags? He'd nothing he wanted to bring to Heaven. When Crowley arrived they would talk and then . . then they were supposed to go to Heaven.

A sound of screaming brakes announced Crowleys arrival. Half a minute later somebody banged on the door.

"It's open."

Crowley stepped in trough the door.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Don't really know, God just told me that I'm going to be him for some time. And that's why I'm called back to Heaven. And when I told him I'd to talk to you first he said that I could take you whit me."

"Right. When do we leave?"

Aziraphale stared at the demon.

"You're not shocked?"

"A bit. But I've learned to do the best out of the situation. When do we leave?"

"_Now."_

The pillar was back and its blue light flickered in the room. Crowley nodded.

"C'mon, angel, let's go."

Aziraphale shrugged and took a step into the blue light with Crowley right behind him. A new flash and the bedroom were empty.


	2. Find the kitchen!

A big house, surrounded by enormous lawns and trees stood silent in the sunlight. Or it was almost silent. About a second ago a flash had lighten the gardens and two heavy thuds had been heard.

"Oh." Crowley massaged his head. "That hurt!"

When the light had dropped them down, it hadn't cared about the fact that it would have been better to drop them on the floor, instead of six feet above it. Aziraphale had been lucky enough to land in on of the armchairs, but Crowleys head had made the first contact with the floor. The demon kept rubbing his head, muttering curses under his breath.

"I'm so sorry for that", a voice told them from the doorway. "I hope you're not badly hurt."

The last sentence was directed to the demon. But Crowley didn't listen; he was occupied with starring at the person in the doorway.

"Don't tell me you're God?"

Aziraphale was on his feet by now and took his first look at the person in the doorway. His mouth dropped open. Then his eyes widened in a very peculiar way. He tried to speak, but the only thing that came out was a stream of squeaking noises.

"I am. Is something wrong?"

Crowley and Aziraphale didn't answer.

The young man in the doorway had blond hair, quiet normally cut. He was of average height and could have passed as human everywhere. But he was wearing a Hawaii shirt with big palm leaves in different colors, on a yellow background, a couple of blue swimming shorts and pink sandals. In his left hand he held a surfing board with the text 'Save my Soul' on both sides.

"Ga . ." Crowley told him.

"Eh . . "Aziraphale continued.

"Stop sounding like that and listen", God told them. "I'll leave in a couple of seconds. This is my mobile phone number." He put a piece of paper on the table next to him. "If there is any problem, call me. A list of things to do is on the refrigerator. Bye!"

And with that God disappeared and left the demon and the angel in total shock. Crowley got out of it first, by slapping himself. Then he slapped Aziraphale.

"Get over it!" he told the angel. "I've seen Lucifer in a bikini, so that wasn't so bad."

"Ga . . "the angel said.

"That's enough, Zira. If you don't stop, I'll have to slap you again."

Aziraphale shook his head and sighted.

"Ok, I'm alright now. Where was that list?"

"It's in the kitchen, angel."

"Right. Where is the kitchen?"

"Don't look at me, you're the angel in here! Use your angelic power and find it! Search, Zira, search!"

"Fuck of!"

"Don't want to", Crowley told him, with a perfect imitation of a five year old boy.

Aziraphale shook his head and walk trough the doorway God had been standing in. It couldn't be so hard o find a kitchen he told himself. But half an hour later, he was irritated and Crowley had seamed to vanish in thin air. Muttering to himself he walk down a corridor and bumped right into the demon.

"I've found the kitchen", Crowley told him happily and took a bite of his new made sandwich.

"And the note?"

"Found it to."

"What does it say?"

"Nothing."

"The note's saying 'nothing'?"

"No, no, stupid," Crowley said. "The note is empty, nothing written on it."

"Oh. But that means . . "

". . that there is nothing we're supposed to do", Crowley finished. "Gods not the only on takin vacation right now."

"But you're supposed to help me!" Aziraphale stated.

"Do you need help doing nothing?"

"Eh . . "

"Relax, you're on vacation in Heaven, enjoy yourself!"

"Maybe you're right. Lets have some fun while we can."

"That's right, angel! Lets go find the cocktail cabinet! The one how finds it gets the first drink!"

"I'm on!" the angel stated with a wide smile. "One. Two. Tree. GO!"

They rushed of in different directions in the hunt for their precious drinks.

* * *

Authors note: You thought I would leave them in Heaven without wine? I may be evil, but not so evil . . at least not yet . .

I wont be updating this so often, because it takes long for me to write things in English . . that's life I'll guess..

I hope you like it, and don't pick on my spelling, I know it suck sometimes...


	3. Win and Sins

"You're cheating!" the angel exclaimed.

"I'm not!"

They were drunk, very drunk. Crowley had found the cocktail cabinet on the third floor. It was looked, but they'd just removed the doors from it and voila a lot of alcohol, waiting for them. First they'd just been drinking slowly, talking about everything and nothing. After about a bottle they started to talk about their bosses. Crowley told Aziraphale about the time he'd seen Lucifer in the pink bikini and the angel laughed so bad he almost choked himself. When they got even drunker Aziraphale remembered the time when he graduated at the Sword training school and he and his classmates had been drunk for the first time. More bottles were opened and lots of stories told. After a while Aziraphale flung his arms out without any reason and hit the wine bottle that's was standing on the table. Crowley stopped it in the air and put it back on the table.

"You are!" Aziraphale told the armchair next to Crowley. Crowley sighted and leaned himself heavily against one of the arms on the chair forgetting that the chair never had any arms. The angel giggled cheerfully at the sight of the demon sprawled on the floor.

"Shut it!" Crowley hissed and with a snap of his fingers he removed the alcohol from his body. The snapping wasn't really necessary, but he did it anyway. Aziraphale giggled again and Crowley glared at him, witch made the angel tumble down on to the floor.

"That was fun!" he exclaimed with at happy grin in his face.

Crowley blinked slowly with his yellow snake eyes. Aziraphale was acting like a schoolgirl, all giggly and silly. He obviously had too much to drink. Or maybe this stuff was stronger then the one they had been drinking on Earth. Lucky bloody angel, it's not fare if they have better wine in Heaven.

"Aziraphale, get out of it", he told the angel. "Or I'll have to slap you again!"

The angel was sober enough to listen and with a light shiver he was back to normal.

"You're still cheating", he muttered.

"I'm a demon, what did you expect?"

Aziraphale muttered something and got to his feet.

"This isn't fun. I'm tired of being here without anything to do!"

"You're 'God' now, you can't just leave."

"Fuck of!" Aziraphale told the demon.

"That's the second time you tell me to do that in one day, you know."

"Don't care."

"You'll Fall if you continue like that."

"And? You've Fallen and now you can live life. It's boring to be an angel."

"I guess it is. So what you saying is that you want to Fall?" Crowley asked and started to pull in a lose thread on one of the sofa cushions.

"No."

"But you want to have some fun?"

"Precisely!"

"To have some fun you have to do things you're not allowed to do usually."

"Like what?"

The angel suddenly got a bad feeling in his stomach. He gave Crowley a frightened look. The demon now had a big heap of thread in his lap and on of the sofa cushions started to look strange.

"What about the Sins?"

"Break them? Oh no, no way!"

"Now you're boring, angel! I thought you wanted to have some fun?"

"I do."

"Then let's do this. I'll promise you, it'll be fun!"

"For you maybe it will, not for me."

""You're 'God' now; you can do whatever you want except leave Heaven."

"You got a point there", the angel said with a small smile.

Crowley nodded. Then he got to his feet, brushed the thread away and took the bottle from the table and gave it to Aziraphael.

"Let's begin with Gluttony!"

Authors note: This is not good. I hope you like it. I know it's not so funny, but it's not easy to write funny things in another language. Please tell me what you think anyway.

Miriam


	4. Gluttony and Greed

"You mean I'm going to drink wine? But I've done that before!"

"Not so much."

"What?"

"I found the cellar. Your Boss has more wine then I ever have seen in my life! C'mon, I'll show you."

The angel followed Crowley, still holding the wine bottle in his hand. When he passed a table he put it down. He didn't understand how Crowley could find the way around the house so fast, but soon they were standing in front of a big door. Crowley pushed the handle down and started to walk down the stairs.

"Uh . . Crowley, you know I cant se in the dark . . at least not as good as you . ."

An amused laugh was heard and torches appeared on the walls. Crowleys yellow eyes glowed in the light as they watched the angel step in trough the door.

"Hurry up, you lazy white wing!" the demon said and moved down the stairs.

Aziraphale smiled. Crowley was in an unusual good mood. The demon planed something. He just didn't get what it was. They continued down the stairs, which moved downwards in a spiral. Aziraphale was starting to feel sick when they reached the bottom. He didn't like the thought of walking all the way up again, but it was a little late to think about that now.

Crowley was right, the cellar was huge.

"I think it's bigger then the house", Crowley told him. "At least it looks like that."

Aziraphale nodded. They were standing in a big room. All around the wall barrels were piled up. According to Crowley, all of them were full of wine.

"I'm not going to drink all this", Aziraphale told the demon sharply.

The demon looked around.

"No . . ", he said. "But you'll drink some of it! We had a deal!"

"No, we hadn't."

"Does it matter? Let's get started."

Crowley grinned and his yellow eyes sparkled with excitement. He waved his hand and two armchairs appeared out of nowhere. After them came a table. Then he waved at the barrels and one of them turned into bottles. All the bottles moved themselves to the table, were they were accompanied by two wineglasses. Aziraphale sighted and slumped himself down into one of the chairs. Crowley smiled at the sight.

"I didn't know angels could slump down into things", he said with an amused grin.

Aziraphale didn't answer.

"You don't want to do this?" the demon asked carefully. "We can stop now if you want to."

"It's not that", Aziraphale sighted. "I just don't want to get into trouble."

"Alright, if anything unsuspected will happen I'll take the full responsibility. Anyway, I think God planed this, why would he leave an empty note if he wanted us to do something else then enjoying ourselves?"

"I don't know", the angel told him. "But it sounds right." He grinned at the demon. "Let's get started then. And no cheating!"

The demon laughed and sat down in the other chair before he opened the first bottle and filled Aziraphales glass. The angel lifted it up and took a sip of the wine.

"Tastes great", he told the demon. He took another sip, then a mouthful. "It's a really great wine."

Crowley tasted it and smiled against the angel. "You're right; it's a really nice one."

"I wonder where God got that from", the angel said with a curious look in his face. "It tastes like Babylon wine."

"Yes. I thought I'd remember the taste", Crowley said. "It's ages since I drank it last time."

"I remember that time. You drank until you passed out. And I had to carry you home."

"Oh. Explains why I don't remember it."

Aziraphale pored himself another glass and smiled once more at the demon.

"This is really strong", he said and tried to focus on the demon. "I'm already drunk."

"Already?" Crowley looked surprised. "How did you manage to do that?"

"Don't ask me, blame the wine."

Aziraphale knocked back his glass and instead of filling it up he took a sip right out of the bottle.

"Hey!" Crowley protested. "I want some to!"

"Take a bottle of your own then", the angel muttered and took a steady grip around "his" bottle. The demon shook his head and reached for another bottle.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

"You're a nosy demon, you know that?" Aziraphale told Crowley. The angel was no longer sitting in the armchair. He was lying on the floor with an empty wine bottle in his hand.

"And why am I that, angel?"

"Because I don't think God told you were he kept his wine."

"No he didn't, I found it all by myself!" the demon said proudly and slid even lower in the armchair. With a thud he landed on the floor next to Aziraphale. "You've got some more wine?"

"No. All the bottles you made are empty."

"Should I make some more bottles?"

"No, thanks, I don't want any more."

The demon peered at the angel above his sunglasses.

"How much have you been drinking by now?"

"Don't know, to much I guess."

"Probably, you look sick."

"I FEEL sick."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, because if you can feel things like that you haven't Fell yet."

"Eh . . you told me I would not Fall."

"I wasn't sure, who do you think I am? God?"

The demon laughed.

"That wasn't funny."

"I thought it was. C'mon, get up from the floor and get sober. It's time to something else."

The angel whimpered and slowly got to his feet. He was very unsteady and suddenly he tipped over, landing on Crowley.

"Ouch!" the demon exclaimed. "You're heavy."

Aziraphale blinked a couple of times and it took his drunken brain a second to understand that he was lying in Crowleys lap. The demon seemed to realise the same thing.

"Sorry", the angel mumble and got to his feet one more time, making himself sober in the same second. Crowley was sitting on the floor, looking miserable for a moment, then snapped his fingers and smiled.

"So, what's next?" he asked the angel, how reached him a hand to help him to his feet. "What do you think about Sloth? You've already fixed Gluttony and Greed, so I think this will fit quite well."

"When was I Greedy?"

"You didn't want to share the wine with me, for example."

"Oh . ."

"Let's go. The stairs are waiting for us!"

"Shut up!"

Crowley smiled a wicked grin against the angel.

"One day I'll do that, but it's not today."

* * *

Authors note: I know it's not so funny, but it's hard to write about the same thing twice. And I don't know how fun you can make Sloth anyway. Any ideas? If you have, please share them with me. And one more thing, please don't care about my grammatik, I already know that it sucks.

Miriam.


	5. I hate stairs

"I hate stairs", the angel muttered.

"I know, it's the fifth time you told me that."

Aziraphale muttered something again and kicked hard on one of the steps.

"Oh!"

"Suite yourself, angel, stone is a hard material. It's not made for being kicked on."

Crowley smiled, looking very happy for being a demon. (1.) He flicked a strand of his dark hair away from his face and took of his sunglasses. They disappeared and he watched the irritated angel with his yellow eyes.

"Stop ranting and get moving", he told the angel. "We'll never get up those stairs if you stop all the time, and if you do it one more time I'll kick you all the way down again!"

Aziraphale didn't like the look the demon had in his eyes, so he shut his mouth and follow Crowley up the stairs. They reached the door and walked out in the corridor.

"And now what?" Aziraphale asked the demon. "And please, can't you put your sunglasses on again. With them you can almost pass as an angel."

"And why should I pass as an angel, pray tell", Crowley asked with an amused grin. "Are you afraid of what will happen to you if anyone else then God finds out that it's a demon in Heaven?"

Aziraphale twitched.

"I just . . just . . eh . . please?"

Crowley giggled. (2.)

"No."

Aziraphale sighted. He looked out trough one of the windows. The sun was setting.

"Let's go outside. I don't care if it's going to be dark soon."

Crowley nodded and they went to find the door. Which they didn't. It was gone. Then they remembered that they were on the third floor. Aziraphale stared walking down the big stairs, leading down to the hallway on the bottom floor. He turned around and watched the demon. Crowley didn't move.

"Crowley?"

"Uh? What?"

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah, yes I'm, I'll be down in a minute . . "

And the demon was lost in his thoughts again. Aziraphale shook his head. When he reached the bottom floor and no Crowley appeared he started to wonder what the demon was doing.

"_CROWLEY!"_

"_COMING!"_ the demon shouted.

Ten seconds later the demon landed next to Aziraphale.

"That was fun!"

"You were sliding down the banister?!" the angel said whit a strange tone in his voice.

"Yes." (3.)

"I don't want to know why you did it or how you got the idea in your head."

Crowley smiled. Then he put his right hand on the angels shoulder and turned him around.

"Let's get out then."

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

They walked trough the garden, no words spoken between them. Aziraphale was admiring the flowers and trees in the fading light and Crowley tried desperately to find a dead branch or a dying flower, but everything seamed to be full of life. He shrugged. The garden scared him, it was too peaceful and to living to fit him. And there were no ducks in the big pound that he could push underwater. (4.)

They walked down to the water edge.

"So, how do you feel, now when you're back in Heaven and everything?" Aziraphale asked him.

"Don't know", Crowley answered, trying to make a branch die by starring at it. "I've not been here for so long, and we've been inside all the time. Haven't changed much what I can see. Everything still grows and lives. It's irritating, you know."

Aziraphale laughed.

"My dear demon, why do you hate living things so?"

"I don't hate them, I just like the better when they're not so living."

He gave up on "killing" the branch and turned to face the angel.

"What about our bet?"

"It's still not a bet, it's your way of having fun."

"Don't try to tell me that you didn't have fun earlier! And we still have five Sins left to go!"

"Didn't you say I should try _Sloth_?"

"Exactly!"

"Done."

"What?"

"I've done it."

"Eh . . "

"It's not like I've been working this days, the only thing I've been doing is to lay or stand or walk around. I've been lazy. Isn't that _Sloth_?"

"I think your right, angel", Crowley answered. "Four Sins left. Or, maybe not . . "

"What do you mean?"

"You have always been very careful not to be dirty or improper dressed. I call that _Vanity_.

"All angels are like that! You mean that all angels are breaking at least on of the Sins?"

"Yes. That's probably one of Heavens big secrets. Then its three Sins left."

"Okay then, what's next?"

"Do you really want to know?"

The demon stared in misbelieve at the angel.

"Yes, because I want to know if I need to run away before you do something to me. I know you got plans for all the Sins, so tell me now."

Crowley mumbled a curse under his breath and looked at the angel. His yellow eyes were sparkling and he grinned.

"You got _Revenge_, _Envy_ and _Lust_ left, let's se what we can do . . what do you say about _Revenge_?"

"Revenge of what?"

"This!" Crowley said and gave the angel a hard push in the back, which made him fall headfirst into the pond. The angel came up to the surface, soaking wet. He spat out some pond water and watched the demon that was standing on the shore and laughing his head of.

"That wasn't nice. Wait until I get up from here!"

"You shouldn't break the Sins", Crowley giggled and tried to imitate a priest. (5.)

"Nothing happened when I brook the others, remember, so I think you're in trouble."

Crowley smiled.

"If you want revenge, you have to find me first!"

And with that he turned around and ran out in the dark. Aziraphale shook his head and waded out of the water. Hi snapped is fingers and pulled his hand trough his now dry hair.

"So", he told himself. "It looks like I'm out on a demon hunt. He'll regret what he did when I find him."

Then the angel left the pond and vanished in the dark.

-----

Authors note: I hope you liked this. And I know I'm rushing the Sins, not giving them a chapter each but I got a plot and it has to fit in. So you'll have to take this. (And Aziraphale do care about his looks, so I thought it fitted.)

Please tell me what you think. puppy-eyes

''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-

Usually he didn't look that happy if he hadn't created some kind of disaster. Last time Aziraphale had seen him like that was when he had rewritten some of the articles in the New York Times. For example he'd painted moustache on Britney Spears and put the picture on the first page under the rubric "Britney's big secret?"

He can do that, you know.

Crowley had wanted to do that since he was a young angel in Heaven, but never found the perfect staircase earlier, and now one could be better then Gods own, could it?

It was his favourite hobby in the park on Earth if you didn't know that.

This failed, naturally, because a demon can't get the right tone on it.

**Dorilys:** Thanks. I think I'm getting better at this now, so I'll continue soon. I hope you'll continue reading it to. I didn't use your idea here, but I think I could use it later.

**Intelligent Fangirl:** Here you got some of the continue.


	6. Revenge

Crowley smirked. He was sitting in a tree, about six feet above the ground. Okay, he didn't like heights very much, (1.) but it was worth it. He could se Aziraphale searching in the park. The angel was looking behind every tree and bush he could find. But he didn't look in the trees. (2.) Crowley giggled when the angel slipped on the wet grass and landed on his butt.

"My stupid angel", he said to himself with a smile.

He swallowed a bit of his pride.

"Oy! Aziraphale! I need some help here!"

The angel that precisely was back on his feet, jumped nearly a feet up in the air and almost landed on his butt again.

"What are you doing in the tree?" he asked. "I thought you were afraid of heights?"

"I am, so please get me down!"

"Are you begging me?"

"Yes! Get me down!" Crowley said and started to sound desperate. "Please!"

Aziraphale walked over to the tree.

"You got wings, you know", he said. "Unfold them and fly down."

Crowley mumbled a stream of not so nice words (3.) and did as Aziraphale told him. He landed next to the angel.

"Thanks", he mumbled.

"Why did you climb the tree, when you knew you wouldn't be able to get down?" Aziraphale asked him.

"I didn't know how that I was so high up."

"Stupid demon."

"Is that a compliment or what?"

"Let's go back to the house."

"What about your revenge then?"

"It can wait, it's starting to get cold and I'm freezing."

Crowley smiled and put an arm around Aziraphales shoulders and together they walked up to the house. When they reached the door Crowley let go of Aziraphale and walked in behind him. Aziraphale headed directly into the living room and with a flick of his hand he lit a fire in the fireplace.

"Much better", he mumbled and warmed his hands over the flames. "I don't like the cold, don't like it at all."

"Then we have tog get you warm . . "Crowley said with a smile. He walked over to the sofa and took the blanket that was hanging over one of the arms. He put it over the angel's shoulders and smiled again.

"Thanks", Aziraphale. "I'll fix the dinner in a couple of minutes."

"Right, I'll have a look around in the house while you fix it. Yell when you're done or if you put something on fire." (4.)

Aziraphale smiled.

"Of course I'll do that."

Crowley walked out of the room and up the stairs, whistling on a happy tone. Aziraphale shook his head, the demon was in a very good mode, especially as he'd been caught in a tree for such a long time. He watched the fire for a while, feeling the warmth that spread trough his body before he took the blanket of his shoulder and went to the kitchen.

* * *

About an hour later, when Crowley was searching trough one of the guestrooms for some kind of interesting stuff he hear Aziraphales voice from the bottom floor.

"Dinner!"

"I'll be right down!" the demon answered.

He walked out of the room, and down the stairs. Aziraphale meet him halfway.

"I think you will like this", he said. "It's just like you want it."

"It's not burned, is it?" the demon asked with a suspicious look on his face.

"No", Aziraphale said. "I promise that its not."

They walked down the rest of the stairs together. When they sat down at the table a wicked grin crossed the angels face for a second. Crowley froze.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing", answered the angel and looked totally innocent. Then he took a bite of his food. "Eat."

Crowley took his fork and pushed on one piece of the sliced carrot.

"Are you afraid that I've done something to the food?" Aziraphale asked. "Can't you se I'm eating it?"

"You could have done something to _my_ food."

"Why should I do that?"

"Our bet."

"It's still not a bet. And no, I haven't done anything to your food.

Crowley didn't believe the angel, but when he took a bite he found out that it tasted great. He took another bite and smiled against the angel.

"It's great. Sorry I didn't believe you when you said it was alright."

"Don't blame yourself, I shouldn't trust myself in that situation either."

Crowley nodded and then he slid of his chair and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Finally", Aziraphale said and watched the unconscious demon. "I never thought the sleeping powder would work."

With an effort he lifted the demon from the floor and carried him out into the living room. There he'd already put a rope in the cut-glass chandelier. He tied the rope around the demons feet and slowly pulled him up. When he'd tied the rope around the banister the demon was hanging upside down about 2 feet above the floor.

He moved around so he stood in front of the demon. With a snap on his fingers he removed the sleeping toxic from the demons body.

"Crowley, wake up", he mumbled into the demons ear.

Crowley wriggled a bit and then he opened his eyes.

"Wha? What are you doing? Why am I hanging upside down?"

"Revenge, my dear demon," Aziraphale answered and sat down in front of the demon. His face was now in height with Crowleys. "I think I'll let you hang there for a while."

"That's not nice", Crowley said. "But it's not as bad as it could be."

"How do you know that?" Aziraphale asked. "If I leave you here for a couple of days, I think you'll dislike this to."

Crowley smiled.

"Maybe we could make a deal then?"

"A deal?"

"Aye. A deal. If you do all the sins I'll do anything you ask for. Anything!"

"What about the rest of my revenge on you then?"

"Cant we forget about it?"

"Maybe. You promise you'll do anything?"

"Yes. Yes I promise on my honour." (5.)

"Hm . . it would be useful for me later, I think . . right, we got a deal."

"Then cut me down!"

"But I still think I could wait a couple of hours before I do that."

And with these words the angel left room and leaved a screaming and cursing demon behind him.

* * *

Early the next morning Crowley awaked when he was dumped on the floor.

"Finally," he muttered and watched the angel. "That wasn't a couple of hours, it was a night!"

"Sorry, I forgot about you", Aziraphale said with a smirk.

"No you didn't, so much as I screamed you must have heard me."

Aziraphale smiled.

"Anyway, it's time for breakfast."

"Great!"

The demon got to his feet and immediately fell forward because his legs couldn't carry him. Aziraphale caught the demon when he fell. He kept a steady grip around the demons waist until Crowley could stand by himself.

"C'mon", the demon said. "It was breakfast now wasn't it?"

* * *

When they were done Crowley turned to Aziraphale.

"Let's do something fun!" he said.

"Like what?"

"A party?"

"Here?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because it would be fun!"

"Right."

"You mean that it's okay?"

"Yeah. I'm God now, so when I say 'yes' I mean 'yes'."

"Cool! When will we have it?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Okay!"

They got up from the table and started to arrange all things that had to be done.

* * *

(1.) He was terrified, the only reason he was still sitting in the tree was because he couldn't get down.

(2.) Aziraphale knew he was afraid of heights so he would never look there.

(3.) He had forgotten that he had wings. Maybe he'd been human for to long.

(4.) Last time Aziraphale made dinner it hadn't been more then burned rests left.

(5.) Which is no one at all.

* * *

Authors note: I know that this one sucked. But it'll get better, I promise. I just didn't know what to write. The party will go nuts. If you have any ideas, don't be afraid to tell me. All comments are appreciated.

Miriam

* * *

**Dorilys: **Thanks. I dont know if i think my idea was better, but it fitted in . . here you got the continue, even if it is quiet lame, the party will be funnier. I've got the plot done know, so I think it will be about 12 chapters when I'm done..


End file.
